The popularity of portable electronic devices allow users to work and play free of restrictive power cords and chargers for a limited period of time. As people work outside of their traditional office, they often find themselves using their notebook computers, cellular phones, digital assistants and tablet computers. Similarly, people enjoying themselves away from the home take advantage of portable music players, digital cameras, electronic game systems and the like while on travel or doing outdoors activities. In some countries it is very common to use separate spare battery for mobile phone and change it if a first battery is discharged during the day.
Rechargeable batteries are used for portable electronic devices, such as portable computing systems, video cameras, and mobile phones. While users attempt to operate with the freedom of mobile computing, there are still basically tethered to the power cable. The users must think about how much power is available for mobile use. This time period is limited to the type of battery and other factors.
Charging is possible with phone, but battery needs to be replaced during second battery charging. This is not convenient especially on night time charge. Different phone models use a myriad of battery types with different dimensions and two totally different connection interfaces, this is challenge to cope with one charger model.
In view of the foregoing, what is needed is an apparatus and method to support battery an environment for the new media technologies and productivity activities for mobile electronic devices.